


Renaissance

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [14]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Charles | Grian, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Grian and Tommy flies in the End, as they return they find a very good ninja and a pleasant surprise.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 15
Kudos: 345





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> I dont mean to cross any lines  
> I hope u enjoy  
> have fun

Tommy clung to Grian as the majestic wings of the watcher carried them in the vast void. The watcher has already explained to the young soul what they needed,

“Just a couple stacks of shulker boxes, I needed them to pack some of the terracotta in the games area,” Grian tries to avoid the w-word, something he learned when Tommy was first brought by Joe, different from when he last saw him. Tommy had almost burnt the whole Upside Down when he mentioned that he and Scar was- and still is in a middle of a bout, but when they are finally able to calm the ghost down, it wasn’t left unnoticed that Tommy seemed to have forgotten the exchange earlier.

They landed on one of the End cities, but it was obvious that it was already raided. Some parts of the buildings are missing, especially the lavender blocks that accented them,

“Scar must have been in here,” Grian murmured,

[Do we get some shells?], Grian nodded, and the two begun to hack against the hard shields of the shy mobs of the city,

“By the way, Tommy, how are you?” the watcher asked, the ghost sighed, he is quite tired with the fact that a hermit would check up on him every now and then, but he understands their nerves are also rattled, as many of them have given back the stories of their past. Grian still seemed to be somewhat mysterious,

[some of my memories are back] he confirmed, Tommy had to admit that when Doc, Xisuma, Tango, and Joe explained how they will “revive” him, he was excited, knowing the fact that he can be not feeling terrible with or without reason enthralls him. Grian nodded at him, as he finishes the last shulker, and started to make a shulker box to store the shells.

[shulkerception]

The watcher couldn’t help but giggle.

* * *

The two now nestles on one of the tallest chorus plants,

“I wonder how many endermen can we piss off,” Grian grinned, staring directly at one of the purple-eyed beings, that is now shrieking too loud at the distance. More endermen shook the vicinity with its vocals as Tommy decided to anger even more,

“Remember we only need the pearls, then we can portal ourselves back to the main island and go back to the overworld, it's becoming chillier the longer we stay here,”, Tommy readied the netherite sword he upgraded and enchanted using the books Keralis gave him, the ghost hovered forward against the angry mob and attacked them. Behind him, Grian hinted a smile as he saw the teenager swung his weapon and shot fire at them at the same time.

They spawned back at the turf games area as they both set their spawn there. The terraformed mesa is now filled with various cubic holes including Grian’s. Etho, the mysterious ninja can be seen to zoom from wall to wall of his game, twirling with his use of a riptide trident, the flaps of his elytra swished its enchanting light reflecting their eyes. The ninja landed in front of them gracefully,

“Hi, G! Hello, Tommy,” the two-colored eyed hermit greeted, then approached a chest full of buckets of cods,

“Oh, my cods! Etho!” Grian gasped, Tommy shook chuckling at the red sweater-wearing hermit, Tommy was laughing too much that he basically collapsed on the red sand shaking. Until a laugh could be heard from the boy.

“HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my _cods_! Really?!” Tommy said, “What the fuck was that!”,

“Well… What hefuck was _that_?!” Grian did not even hesitate to stop the curse word, the ghost out his hand on his mouth,

“FUCK!!!” Tommy’s voice cracked,

“Take it, easy kid, you haven’t used your chords for a long while, ghost or not,” Etho’s mask hid his smile,

“I don’t fucking care, I can finally speak!” the ghost voice is breaking,

“Yeah, but you need to cut the cursing short next time,” Grian pointed at the youngest person,

“No fair-! You cursed too-!” at this pointed Tommy can feel the roughness in his throat, Grian put an arm on the boy’s shoulder,

“Let’s go to Papa K’s, they have a warm soup there, maybe that will ease your throat,”,

“-Yep,”.


End file.
